Niles Caulder (New Earth-One)
History Early Life Youth Niles Caulder was born to a very wealthy family in the U.S. Niles was gifted with genius intellect that was so vast that it was only rivaled by his selfish, petty, and overall narcissistic and controling personality. Even at a young age, Niles was shown to have display tendencies of a Sociopath. Niles himself mentioned having used his intelligence to get people to do whatever he wanted, no matter what he asked. Niles would hide his true personality from everyone and would only use it when he need to in order to achieve a goal of his or when he wished to hurt someone. Niles would attend Princeton University at 16 and would graduate within two years with doctorates in both Psychology and Chemistry. Travels After graduating from college, Niles would travel the world as a visiting professor to find some sort of purpose to his life. At the age of 24, Niles would end up working at the University of Paris, where he began a "romance" with a up-incoming french actress named Laura De Mille. During the "romance", Niles decided to make Laura psychologically devoted to him as a game to make his life interesting. The "romance" would end when Niles grew bored with Laura and would leave the country without telling her to work with another scientist on some experiments in Africa involving primates. Niles would spend five years in Africa, where he would grow jealous of the unnamed scientist's intelligence that rivaled his. Niles' jealousy would reach its boiling point when the scientist made an important discovery having to do with the brains of a primates and was planning on reveal his discovery to the world when they made it to civilization. Niles would ask the scientist what the discovery was in an attempt to steal the information, but the scientist refused to tell him. Niles would attempt to steal notes on what the scientist discovered, but would find none. The scientist would discover Niles snooping and threatened to reveal his attempted theft to the scientific community. Niles seeing how real the threat was decided that if he could not have the information then no one could. Niles would shoot the scientist in the stomach and would set the lab on fire leaving the scientist and his pet gorilla Mallah in the burning building. The lab would explode shortly after and Niles would claim that the fire was caused by some chemicals that accidentally got mixed together and the the scientist died from the initial chemical fire. Niles would later bribe the government officials in-charge of the investigation and would avoid having his crime discovered. Six years after the murder of the scientist, Niles would begin working at a college in Sweden, where he would work with a gift young man named Sven Larsen, who created a device known as the Anti-Decaying ray that could slow the decaying process of almost anything. Niles would arrange an accident to befall Sven that lead to the young man being in a coma and would leave Niles to take credit for the creation of the Anti-Decaying ray. Eight years after his theft, Niles would be contacted by a man known as General Immortus, who wanted to meet with Niles. Niles would meet the General in Munich, Germany, where the General revealed that he is an immortal that has lived for centuries via the use of an alchemical formula. The General reveals that he has lost the formula recently and has began to age again and that the reason he contacted Niles was because he learned that Niles was working on a serum to extend a person's life. Niles asks what the General is willing to give him for the serum, which the general responds by saying that he will be handsomely rewarded if he did not fail and would also receive funds for what ever he need to create the serum. The General then continues to say that he will give Niles five years to complete the serum and that anymore time would be most likely be a waste. Niles believing that he will be able to complete the serum with little to no problem accepts the Generals deal. Niles would spend the next three years attempting to create the formula, but constantly failing in the process. Niles would eventually find information about a certain plant that could help complete his serum. The plant was located in a certain region in India, where he launches a search for it. During his time in India, Niles would meet a woman named Arani Desai, who he grew very attached to. He grew so attached that he secretly married Arani, but this proved to be but another deception to get what he wanted. Niles would test his serum on Arani and would discover that it did indeed worked similiar to how Immortus described his formula. Niles would leave the country shortly after, but would decide not to give the formula to Immortus and would go into hiding. Immortus would eventually find Niles and would threaten him for the serum, which Niles would claim he never discovered. Angry about Niles claim, Immortus has Niles shot in the spine and crippled and leaves him to die on the floor. Niles manages to survive the bullet wound by using the serum to keep him alive, but the serum was unable to restore his mobility and was forced to use a wheelchair. Niles would use his money to make it seem like he was killed in his home and would go into hiding, where he decided to plot his revenge against Immortus. Year One Doom Patrol Having survived Immortus' attack Niles decides that he can not get his revenge on Immortus alone and will need allies to help. Niles knowing that he will need super-humans to combat Immortus, decides the best way get them is to make them. Niles feeling like an outcast decides to make outcast superheroes that he could control and bend to his will. He first arranges an accident with famed race car driver Clifford Steele, which ends up with Clifford's body being destroyed and having only his brain salvageable. Niles takes it upon himself to put Cliff's brain into a robot body of his own design as a way to get Cliff in debt to him. The next accident he arranges was for ace pilot Lawrence Trainor who test experimental planes for the air force. Niles who supplied the engine for one of the planes Larry was suppose to fly sabotages it and causes it to give off a strange radiation that cause his skin to become translucent, his body to give off a strange radiation and the ability to leave his body as form of solid energy that could absorb and fire energy. Niles would later give Larry special bandages to block off his radiation and have him in debt for giving him the ability to be a little bit more human again. The final accident was when Niles secretly administered a special serum to famed actress Rita Farr, which lead to her developing size alteration powers that she could not control. Niles would approach her with another serum that could help her gain control of her powers as long as she took it weekly. Rita was forced to work for Niles in order to get the serum since he was the only one who could make it. Unknown to her however he also developed a permanent serum to control her powers, but does not tell her, believing that she may leave if she got it. Category:Males Category:New Earth-One Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Humans Category:Geniuses Category:Doom Patrol (New Earth-One) Category:Neutral Characters Category:Insanity